Ser Ravyn
Bio Ravyn stands at almost 7½ ft in height and weighs around 620 lbs while donned in his full plate mail. As an infant, Ravyn’s worst memory is when he was being held by a human female and a raid occurred on the village he was living. After the caretaker was murdered, Ravyn bit into the assailant and blacked out. When reawakening, he found himself deep under snow and covered in blood. Shortly after, he becomes unconscious again. Ravyn awakens days later inside a cozy tree owned by a Folarren named Cirro. For the next several years, Cirro cared for Ravyn as a son and he became fond of a band of gnomes that lived nearby named the Ash Strike. After several years, an army of Gnolls and Hobgoblins were marching upon the Ash Strike village. Ravyn requested from Cirro to allow him to help his friends, but Cirro refused as he would surely die in the battle. Ravyn ignored Cirro’s disapproval and engaged the army anyway. He was able to defeat the first wave, but was hopelessly outnumbered when the full strength of the army came forth. Feeling as if death was imminent, Ravyn reached out to his deity, ''Bahamut''. A quick and large bolt of ice flame came forth from the skies and strike the ground Ravyn stood near. Ravyn was flung back a tremendous distance and the trembles of the ground caused an avalanche to come down from the mountain nearby. The avalanche decimated the army while leaving the village mostly in tact. The aftermath caused almost every route to the village to become cluttered with debris and untraversable. Although the gnomes think Ravyn a hero, Cirro banished him from his home for disobeying his demands. Ravyn gained the desire to follow in a new belief to serve Bahamut. Cirro suggested to him that he seek out the elvish city, ''Calnlian''. He was told that his race and faith would be accepted there. With haste, Ravyn traveled to Calnlian and eventually joined the military. His merits were earned and he eventually became one of the highest ranks within the infantry while under the command of Knight Captain ''Rhothomir''. Adventures Ravyn served in the Calnlian army for a few years before being summoned to assist in the battle of ''Dulath’s Gate''. He assisted in vanquishing the undead army that sprawled after ''Elder Dragon Zurrath'' and ''Elder Dragon Beledath'' emerging from the hell gate. Afterwards, Ravyn was instructed to assault ''Thamtaruhm'' with his fellow paladins due to a political dispute with the city’s lack of aid at Dulath’s Gate. During the siege of the city, Ravyn met ''Chokoff'' and ''Gormastyl'' (disguised as ''Ealrith'' at the time). After taking the city and restoring political peace, the Calnlian army returned home and Ravyn was offered an opportunity to leave the army ranks and become a Calnlian emissary instead which he accepted. Ever since, Ravyn has joined the party and enacted the role of a bodyguard for Chokoff. On one of his breaks from adventuring, Ravyn stumbled into an Ash Strike gnome named Gremble who he helped establish trade to their old village with Calnlian. Additionally, Gremble bestowed a sapphire with a feint glow to Ravyn. The sapphire was cold to the touch and he said it was a gift from Cirro who gained it from Ravyn’s birth mother, who he never knew. Afterwards, Ravyn assisted ''Barl'' with investigating the ''Elemental Incursion''. Soon after, Rhothomir asked for Ravyn and his companions for help regarding a band of nefarious men along the north Calnlian road. The band of men turned out to be a small batch of rogues along with the appearance of ''Assassins Guild'' members. The rogues were a trap for ''Elder Dragon Rider Dwight Jackson'' to lure the party away from their group and slay Chokoff. The fight was most notable for dwight’s single attack with ''Flametongue'' that knocked Ravyn unconscious due to damage taken in a prior fight and permanently damaged his armor. He later accepted the damaged armor and looks to it as a memento of the encounter. After Dwight killed Chokoff, Ravyn’s attitude became dark, polluted with guilt and failure. He believes he has failed his duty to protect Chokoff and it wasn’t until their newfound companion, ''Zavidur Ugadesh'', set Ravyn straight again. Shortly after, Zurrath returned to Calnlian to fetch Chokoff for his quest to free ''Elder Dragon Venia'' from her adamantine imprisonment. However with Chokoff dead, Gormastyl, Ser Ravyn, and Zavidur joined Zurrath in his stead. Before Ravyn set off with Zurrath for his quest, he was asked to join the ''Dragon Inquisition'' as a council member which he accepted. Ravyn joined the party on the voyage across the ''Crilix Ocean'' aboard the Silver Diamond and endured many sea encounters. While traveling across ''Therinox'', Ravyn became trapped in a goblin workshop with his companions. After overcoming the deadly traps, he discovered the true nature of the workshop. Throughout his adventures, Ravyn became known for collecting mementos and heirlooms across the several towns he traveled. After Ravyn endured the ''Umber Hulks'' within ''Death Valley Canyon'', a strange ''Warlock'' inquired on ''Dhegorah’s Pain'' in Ravyn’s possession. The two squabble over analyzing the item for a brief period before engaging in active combat. With the help of Zavidur, Ravyn was able to overcome the Warlock and the fight was interrupted by ''Gerald'' and his witch hunters. Ravyn had comical dialogue with Gerald once the dust settled from the fight. Ravyn and his companions were guided by ''Yestow'' into an abandoned temple of ''Rao''. Within the temple, a celestial guardian named ''Myrd'' was awoken and attacked Ravyn and his companions. The party managed to defeat Myrd, but were banished to ''Celestia'' with the celestial’s last words. With the help of ''Arthus'' and ''Enwelneth'', they managed to return to the ''Material Plane'' by forging government documents to use Celestia’s portals back to their previous location. Afterwards, Ravyn and his companions finally reached the mountain range where they believed Venia is located. During their travels to Venia’s location, Ravyn and his companions went through many encounters which ultimately lead to Venia’s actual location underground in a cavern. With Zurrath’s assistance, the group was able to stumble upon a large prismatic barrier which they were invited inside by ''Elder Dragon Rider Lilith Marowe'' who created it. The party communed with Lilith until ''Elder Dragon Dulath’s'' undead army assaulted the barrier. The army eventually slipped through a small part of the barrier, causing a battle to commence which most notably made Ravyn pray to Bahamut once more. The prayer caused a massive cave in to cut off the army’s reinforcements, but were replenished in the long run. After being overwhelmed once ''Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon'' and Merek entered the battlefield as adversaries, Ravyn and his companions were subdued. They were rescued shortly after by Lilith once Beledath used the distraction of the battle to restore Venia and helped them escape the battlefield. Beledath later flew Ravyn and his companions to safety where they returned to Calnlian and visited the Dragon Inquisition’s fortress where they learned of the recent Genasi immigration and the issues within the ''Elemental Dominion''. Ravyn learned that the house gifted to him by Cailu for Dragon Inquisition business had been renovated to assist with the Genasi immigration since the Dragon Inquisition had established an official fort. While residing within the Dragon Inquisition’s fort, Zurrath had returned to the group to give a heartfelt goodbye. Zurrath bestowed an enchantment upon Ravyn’s armor enabling the armor to negate the harmful effects of Flametongue should Ravyn ever duel Dwight Jackson again. Additionally, Zurrath bestowed ''an amulet'' to Ravyn instructing him to break it should he ever wish to commune with Zurrath again. Ravyn resided within the inquisition only for a short while until ''Aedan'' assigned him the mission to him and his companions that they were to assist ''Valynore'' in exploring the Elemental Dominion. Before setting off, Ravyn nominated Arthus to become the new council member to succeed Gormastyl as well as commissioning the assistance of Aedan to send inquisition scouts to the ''Gulrag Peninsula'' to hunt information on ''Zeezack’s'' location for Zavidur. Ravyn and his companions teleported to the portal to the Elemental Dominion from the Dragon Inquisition and met with Valynore who briefed the group on what the inquisition has learned of the plane thus far. After a days rest, they bumped into ''Mekahzeal'' who was assigned to be their translator throughout their journey across the plane and began their expedition. During their expedition, Ravyn learned much about the plane and participated in contests of strength and prowess while staying in ''Dune'' for a short period. When the group met with each of the guild’s leaders at a gala within the ''Temple of Primos'', he was oblivious to the fact that ''Vivean'' was flirtatious with him. Ravyn and his companions informed Valynore of what they learned on their expedition to the Elemental Dominion. She informed Ravyn that the scouts Aedan sent to the Gulrag Peninsula returned and gave him information on the whereabouts of Zeezack which the party decided to pursue during their break of duty. The party met with a tavernkeep named Quelpi who directed them to ''Joseph Myriad''. With the help of Joseph, Ravyn and his companions were able to reach the stronghold after defeating the foreman of the slaver mines and rescuing some slaves. The group planned and infiltrated the stronghold which they defeated Zeezack’s bodyguard. The spirit, ''Nukirah'', was enslaved in the golem the group defeated and assisted in the party’s assassination of Zeezack which they fled to Gulrag while being chased by the remaining orc slavers. Ravyn later attuned with Nukirah and commissioned an exotic glaive for him to inherit. Ravyn had originally planned to meet with a notable slave, ''Norox'', but was hasty to leave Gulrag upon returning. After arriving at the Dragon Inquisition once more after their encounters in the Gulrag Peninsula, Ravyn took part of a council vote that determined ''Samson Vaelian'' to become the new council member. Shortly after, Samson briefed Ravyn and his companions on a lead for a primary resource that the order could use to fund its independence. Ravyn was assigned the task of investigating the lead about a mining company in the ''Arithi Plains''. However after investigating the ''Multowg Minerals'' mining company, Ravyn and his companions learned that the operation was a farce. ''Huartsin'' was a guise for an operation of the ''Thieves Guild'' that used a device to suck lifeforce out of the inhabitants. Ravyn deemed this method of gaining money unfit for the Dragon Inquisition and destroyed the device before returning to the inquisition’s fortress. Aedan charged Ravyn and his companions with assisting ''Mordithas'' track the ''Vithari'' in the ''Feral Province''. Additionally, Ravyn grew hesitant as the inquisition also commissioned the aid of the Vithari’s creator, ''Elder Dragon Rider Eras Yothyr''. Ravyn set out to Mordiaths’ location after rallying 20 fighters and eventually was greeted by Eras herself. After less than a day's effort, the Vithari ambushed the company before fleeing to their lowly home in the underdark. Eras lead the pursuit of the Vithari where she encountered the new leader of the clan, but slayed him and other defectors with ease before rallying the remaining Vithari. Eras gave her thanks to the Dragon Inquisition agents before teleporting herself and the remaining Vithari back to her homeland. Shortly after, Ravyn returned to the inquisition with Mordithas and their company. Norox arrived at the Dragon Inquisition upon Ravyn’s request to explicitly discuss items of interest to Norox that Ravyn obtained. The first was Dhegora’s Pain which Ravyn allowed Norox to purge the evil spirit from the chain. The other was the trinket that Ravyn was told was his birth mother’s and Norox informed him that inside is the essence of a celestial guardian after proving its power. Ravyn spent the next few days trying to explore the possibilities that a guardian’s essence was inside. Shortly after, Ravyn and his companions were sent out by Valynore to begin their expedition of Therinox for the Dragon Inquisition.. During their travels in Therinox, Ravyn competed in a jousting tournament under the banner of Meznox Gratsphier, who was actually Xezmon in disguise. Ravyn managed to win the tournament and escorted ''Lady Alvina'' back to the inquisition’s outpost before they were ambushed by Xezmon in his true form. The party fended Xezmon off before returning to Valynore’s company. Events of Ravyn at the battle of Mount Spire Ravyn remains a faithful agent to the Dragon Inquisition serving as a council member. Their current operations take them to central Therinox where Ravyn leads the order in thwarting the emergence of ''Tiamat''. Player Written Backstory Physical Description: Ravyn’s presence on the battlefield rarely goes unnoticed. His hulking size stands out even amongst other Dragonborn. Ravyn stands at almost seven and a half feet in height, and when donned in his full plate mail, Ravyn weighs in around 620 lbs. There is no mistaken the lineage of his parentage. His silver scales and matte grey skin are clear indicators of his Silver Dragon heritage. If that weren’t obvious enough, his eyes burn an icy cold blue. Unlike most Dragonborn, Ravyn has very few features that provide any indication of the race of his non-dragon ancestors, his features are strikingly dragon-like. Background: Ravyn’s first memory is the arm of a human female, tightly grasped around his small form, while another single delicate arm is stretched forward, palm out with fingers splayed. The panicked sounds of the woman, words that carry no meaning for Ravyn, directed towards an oncoming figure, clad in gleaming white armor and a white cloak with a fringe soiled by mud or by blood. The approaching ivory beast’s sword whipping through the air causes the female to recoil in fear, but not quickly enough as the sword removes her hand just below the wrist and the female staggers backwards and falls to the icy ground with Ravyn still in tow. The armored man crouches and grabs the woman by the front of her tunic. The last thing Ravyn remembers that day is the taste and warmth of blood as he lashes out, fear and anger taking over his body, and his teeth sinking into the exposed neck of the man, just below his bleached-bone helmet. Blackness then closed in around him. When Ravyn comes to, the daylight has disappeared and he is covered in blood, buried beneath a few inches of snow. A warm radiant light cascading through the snow and filling his body with life, but he has not the strength to remain conscious. Ravyn awakens a few days later, inside the hollowed out trunk of a giant Blueleaf tree on the side of a frigid mountain. The tree had been grown and carved into a cozy home for a Folarren who went by the name of Cirro. For the next several years Cirro raised Ravyn as a father, teaching him the ways of the wild in the unforgiving terrain of the mountain. Upon reaching adolescence, Ravyn would venture down the mountain to visit a small settlement of gnomes in a hollow which gnomes called Ash Strike. It was a gem mining community that was protective of its find, so when a huge dragonborn came to visit, most member of the community would treat Ravyn warily, if not with outright contempt. But the gnomes were happy to trade for fey-crafted goods produced by Cirro. Several years later, a large warband of gnolls and hobgoblins laid waste to the area and settlements around the base of the mountain. As their army approached Ash Strike, Cirro refused Ravyn’s requests to aid the gnomes, as he would surely be killed. So Ravyn disobeyed his adopted father for the first, and what would be, the last time. Ravyn descended the mountain and reached Ash Strike just as it was being set upon by the army’s scouting party. Ravyn quickly drove them off with pure savagery, but the bulk of their main force soon followed in tow. The sheer numbers of the horde meant certain death without the support of an army. Hopelessly outnumbered, Ravyn called out to the only dragon diety that Cirro had ever mentioned, Bahamut. As the gnomes tell the story, Ravyn became engulfed in an ice cold flame, which soon became a pillar of icy fire stretching up into the heavens. A massive thunderous crack is heard and the pillar of ice white flame disappears; Ravyn is thrown backwards, unconscious, his giant form crashing bodily into one of the gnomish huts. The resulting avalanche from the mountainside was massive. It came down the mountainside with enough mass and force to pull trees from the ground. It cuts a giant swath between the gnomish village and the approaching army, cutting off any routes to the village. For months the giant pile of snow and debris prove impossible for the raiding army to penetrate, and they are forced to retreat to their homeland as true winter approaches. Henceforth Ravyn is hailed as a hero amongst the villagers, but the same view it not held by Cirro, who has no desire for Ravyn to bring Bahamut into his home, nor did he care much for Ravyn disobeying his request. Sometime later that spring, after the snow has melted, Cirro asks Ravyn to leave his home. Ravyn complies with Cirro’s request, but in truth he had planned to leave anyway. The events of the previous fall had ignited a desire to serve Bahamut within Ravyn. Cirro recommends that Ravyn seek out the fabled army of Calnlian, where his faith and race would be accepted. Once part of the army, Ravyn’s desire to serve is quickly noticed by the Knight-Captain Rhothomir, who several years later will promote Ravyn to the rank of Paladin. Family: Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown, Cirro (adopted) Siblings: Unknown Category:Player Character